The tales of a wandering pikachu
by Protectorofkingdomhearts
Summary: A Pikachu of exploration crosses the regions in order to find his destiny. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Well it has been a while. I am protectorofkingdomhearts, but I preffer to be known as KHP. My last attempt at writing fanfiction was about, oh 2 or 3 years ago. Well I am back and I hope I do a better job than before, now on with the show!

* * *

Running, it felt like he was always running, this small Pikachu was running through a forest with black shadows chasing him. His heart was pounding his legs were weak but he couldn't stop or the shadows would get him.

Light! He could see a small patch of light at the end of this dark abyss. 'So close, so tired, I must run must get out!' the Pikachu thought to himself. So close so close and then. THUD!

The Pikachu jumped up looking around trying to figure out where he was. It was light out, he could here Crickitunes in the background. A flock of Pidgi flew over head. 'Just another dream, I swear it gets worst every time,' the Pikachu shook it off and went to forage for food.

* * *

The Pikachu had gathered several berries and was just about to sit down and enjoy them, when a small Vulpix jumped into the clearing, teeth barred claws at the ready. "Well well, a Vulpix, and a cub by the looks of it," the Pikachu said.

"Shut up, prey, I have to bring you home to mother," the Vulpix growled.

"Ah is that so, and tell me what makes you thing that I will be your prey today?" the Pikachu asked as he stood up, slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be eating for a little while.

"Because my mother has caught several little mice like you before, now I must prove that I can hunt! Fire Fang!" The Vulpix leapt at the small mouse, fangs alight like hot embers.

When the Vulpix was right on top of the Pikachu, the little mouse vanished. Confused the Vulpix landed flat on its face. He quickly recovered and looked around to see where his prey went. He caught the scent again and saw that it was up in a tree eating an Oran berry.

"Well I must say, not a bad first attempt, but next time try to be quicker."

The Vulpix was stunned, he couldn't understand how it had escaped, he didn't dwell on this for long and leapt at the tree ready to climb. "Come down you! Come down and act like prey should, and face the predator!"

The Pikachu smirked, "I don't know what you were raised to believe, but in the real world the prey will do anything to get away from his predator," the Pikachu watched as the small fox tried to climb the tree, to no avail.

Soon the Vulpix stopped trying and used a different tactic. "If you won't come down I will force you down. Flamethrower!" and a jet of flame escaped from its mouth.

As before, a second before the attack reached the electric mouse, he vanished from sight. As before the Vulpix was mystified, and began looking for where his prey had fled to. This time, instead of being out of reach the Pikachu was right behind him.

"Well if it is a battle that you want it is a battle that you shall receive, thunderbolt!" the Vulpix readied itself for a shock that would pulse through his body. A few seconds passed and yet all the Pikachu had done was touch one of his front paws to the ground.

Then out of nowhere roots came and started to wrap around the Vulpix. This startled the fire fox and it began to claw and struggle against the roots, but they continued to rise from the ground. Soon bigger roots wrapped around more and more of the creature, and the Pikachu just stood his ground.

"H-how could a m-mouse do this! Only those of grass can do this!" the Vulpix shouted as he continued to struggle against the ever large roots that wrap themselves around his body.

"It's a human concept, we electric types use a small particle that creates barriers around a larger particle that makes up everything that we see. I have learned to manipulate that small particle and can use them to manipulate the larger particle." By now the roots were as thick as one of Vulpix's tails, and bound him to the ground, but they had stopped moving.

The Pikachu then went back to his berries and ate them in full view of the Vulpix. The fox continued to struggle while the mouse took a nap in the shade. In about an hour the Pikachu woke up and, walked over to the Vulpix.

"You know, I understand how you feel, just trying to find your place in the world," the Vulpix just lay bound, staring at his captor with rage in its eyes. "I was once a captured Pokémon, or whatever term you use for us. I used to travel with my human everywhere. He even gave me a name, Chu. Then one day he just said 'I can't help you anymore, go and find yourself', and he let me go."

The Vulpix continued to stare at the mouse. "I'm looking for someone, anyone really, who will put up a challenge. Someone who will push me to my limit, someone who could beat me." Then the vines that held the Vulpix started to go back into the ground. "I hope you have learned a lesson, hunting is not all about you, it is also about your prey. If the prey is to strong then you run away, and look for weaker prey," by the end the roots were back under the ground.

The Vulpix ran from there back into the woods, presumably back to his mother. Chu watched him run for a little then started on his way out of the forest.


	2. The underwater battleground

Hello again it is KHP here for you dosage of pokemon action. Now before we begin I wanted to say one thing. The only reason that the next few updates are coming so fast is because I had these chapters prepared, and it is still summer time. Unless I see that a lot of people like what I am doing all updates after the first few are going to take a while. So in advance, sorry for being a lazy bum. Alright let us get on with the show!

* * *

Chu is running through a large dark wood. 'Faster, I've got to run faster!' he thinks to himself.

This time we see that the things chasing Chu are not shapeless shadows, but humans with shaded faces, wearing dark cloths with a large red 'R' on them. Again Chu sees a small patch of light, and puts out an extra burst of speed. Then… snap!

Chu looks around wildly, but all he sees is the meadow that he took residence in for the night. After realizing this Chu took one last look around, just incase, and then took off.

* * *

Soon we see Chu sitting by a small pond watching the water intently. He had been doing this for several hours waiting to catch a glimpse of a certain Pokémon. Then he saw them, a Goldeen and a Seaking.

He tried to attract them by shouting and dancing around. This worked and the two fish swam to the surface. "Well, well, you are the strange one aren't you?" said the Goldeen.

"I agree, I have seen the land walkers do some odd things, but this tops the list," replied the Seaking.

Chu chuckled lightly under his breath, "Greeting I heard in passing that this lake was home to the yearly Goldeen festival, was my information correct?"

"Yes your information is correct, " answered the Seaking, "But it would be hard for one of the land to come and join us under the water."

"Either way, would you show me where it is? It matters not that I am of the land," Chu said.

The Goldeen and the Seaking looked at each other, "Fine," said the Goldeen, "I will show you the way, but I will repeat what my bother has just told you. It will be difficult for you to join us in the water."

Chu nodded, "Thank you," he said and took a few steps back. His eyes glowed a light blue and he took a running leap at the water. When he submerged he was surrounded by bubble of air.

This surprised the Goldeen and the Seaking. "Now please lead on," Chu said as he pushed the bubble toward the Goldeen. The Goldeen shook off her surprise, she knew land dwellers could do things like this, but she didn't know that Pikachus could do it.

She lead Chu through a series of tunnels that he hadn't seen from the surface. The tunnels were vast in numbers, one could easily get lost in them with out a guide.

After about an hour of traversing the cave system they came to a large underwater dome lit with light producing algae of all different colors. Hundreds of dancing Goldeen were there along with other water type Pokémon, some eating food others dancing with the Goldeen. The Goldeen's movements were graceful and seemed as if every slight motion told a tale.

Chu was amazed, the Whooper that told him about the festival hadn't told him that the scene would be this breath-taking. "We hold this festival once every year, you were lucky that you came when you did," said the Goldeen.

"I am off to join the dance, please help your self to some of the food along the walls," and with that the Goldeen swam off to join her sisters and brothers in their dance.

Most of the food that the water Pokémon ate from the walls Chu knew to be inedible to him, so he just watched to commotion of the water Pokémon, and the great dance of the Goldeen. The orange fish swam together in perfect unison, the light of the algae giving the dance a great depth as they swooped and spun, dipped and looped, swayed and glided.

Several other kinds of Pokémon were doing their own dance, some intermingling with the dance of the Goldeen others doing their own thing. Staryu and Starmie spun and twirled, Whooper did flips, and other fish Pokémon performed graceful patterns.

With all the motion and commotion it was easy to pick out those who weren't joining in the festivities, most were eating and talking, but there was one exception. Chu noticed a small but very pretty Goldeen looking very down cast, and had two Seaking standing guard over her.

Chu went over to one of the Finneon's, startling it with the large bubble of air that he was incased in. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I had to ask, what is wrong with that Goldeen down there?" Chu asked as he pointed to the small Goldeen.

After getting over its initial shock the Finneon smirked, "It doesn't surprise me that a land dweller wouldn't know," it put extra emphasis on land dweller, as if it was an insult, which it probably was. "Each year the Goldeen must make a sacrifice of their most beautiful maiden to the Tenticruel that lives in the caves. We water Pokémon hold this festival as a send off for this year's sacrifice," the Finneon said and then swam away.

Chu lost all interest in the great activity of the festival and wondered many things, how did a Tenticruel get this far inland, why would it ask for such a payment, and, the one that got Chu's blood rushing, would it be a worthy opponent?

Several hour's later the mood began to change to a more somber tone. The dancing had stopped, and most of the Pokémon had moved away from the entrance. The Seaking brought the small Goldeen forward, she masked her fear with a strong face as she waited for her time to come.

Soon the water began to pulse as if something large were crashing through the water. The tension build and soon a large Tenticruel made it's way through the cave opening. A Seaking came forward "O great Tenticruel we give you our yearly offering, our most prized maiden," he said he part with great gusto and then quickly swam back.

Several of the Goldeen were trying to stifle sobs, one was openly weeping, presumably the mother. The Tenticruel came closer and opened it's great maw. The Goldeen cursed the great beast hoping that her horn would cause him great discomfort. And just as the great sea monster's maw was to consume the small fish, he flew back and slammed into a wall of the cave.

Opening it's eyes trying to find who would dare attack him, the Tenticruel's gaze landed on Chu, who's tail was outside the bubble and was aglow with power. "O mighty beast," said the little mouse in a mocking tone, " I challenge you to a battle for the lady, the victor may choose her fate."

The Tenticruel stared at it for a second then it replied in a deep booming voice, "I accept." Then with out a seconds warning, the giant water Pokémon spat acid at Chu. A split second before the projectile hit Chu he disappeared, but the Tenticruel was ready for this. He soon located where the small mouse went and grabbed him with his tentacles. Chu didn't struggle as the Tenticruel drew him closer. "I won," he said in his deep booming voice.

All Chu did was smirk then said "Thunderbolt," sending a large voltage of electricity up the bulbuls squid's tentacles in to its body. The Tenticruel was expecting this, what he wasn't expecting was the sheer power, but he was no ordinary Tenticruel and was able to keep his grip.

Or so he thought, when he opened his eyes he saw that the Pikachu was gone. After a few seconds he saw him swimming down the passage out into the cave complex. 'You shan't get away that easily,' the Tenticruel vowed as he followed him.

Tenticruel came to the first intersection and couldn't see which way Chu had scurried down. Then from the left passage a thunderbolt struck him and he followed it down that path. This game of cat and mouse continued for several intersections. By now the Tenticruel was worn down and on his last set of tentacles.

He finally saw Chu trapped in a dead end, "It ends here!" the Tenticruel shouted and shot several rounds of acid at Chu, all of them hitting their mark. The cloud of acid settled to reveal that Chu was none the worse for wear, except his bubble was a little smaller.

"I couldn't agree more," said Chu.

He then rushed the Tenticruel tail aglow and crackling with electric energy. "This ends, for you! Electric iron tail!"

The attack hit it's mark sending the Tenticruel flying in to a wall several yards back and creating a crater five feet deep. Chu floated over to his fallen opponent, knowing what to expect but checking anyway. He was right, he couldn't find a pulse.

Chu started to swim away, and looked over his shoulder, 'I expected more.'

By now speculation had begun of what had happened to the strange Pikachu, many expected the Tenticruel to come back enraged. Others felt that a land dweller that could survive so long under the water would at least weaken it so that they could finish the beast off.

Then a scout Krabby came rushing back, "The land dweller is alive, he's alive!"

This started furious whispering amongst the crowd. Could it be, is it true, is the thing of hatred throughout their lives gone or dead? Then when Chu came through the entrance none the worse for wear a slow applause began which grew into a dull roar.

Several water Pokémon came down upon him asking him questions along the lines of, "Is the beast dead?" "Did you drive him away?" and on occasion "Are you hurt?"

Chu raised his hands, calling for silence. The entire gathering grew calm waiting for their hero's words. "I wish to say this only once. The Tenticruel is dead, you don't have to fear him anymore," at those words the crowd rejoiced.

The Goldeen started to dance again, pulling Chu into pattern. Several water types pulled him aside and did things like pledge their loyalty to him, or promising him great treasures.

Soon the small Goldeen who was offered to the great Tenticruel pulled him aside. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life," said the Goldeen.

"You are very welcome," Chu gave a small bow inside of his bubble. "You will not mind then if I slip off, as much as I love a good festival it is almost dark out. If they realize I have left tell them it was my pleasure to help a fellow Pokémon," and with those words he swam off in his bubble to the exit.

Chu could have lasted much longer then any of the participants in the festivities if he chose to stick around, but his air was getting stale, and he wanted to keep his body in sync with the day and night.

He soon reached a pool, different from the one that he entered the underwater caverns in those many hours ago. It was dark out and so Chu ran a little ways to find a nice spot to stay the night at, and hoped for pleasant dreams.


	3. City tour

**We once again see Chu running from the men in black uniforms with the large red R on the front. This time we can hear Chu panting for air and the shouts of the men following him. 'Faster! I have to go faster!' Chu thought. **

**He could see the light ahead, but this time it was being blocked by more men in black and several large Graveler. "Rock throw!" the men shouted in unison and their Gravelers obeyed picking up large chunks of the land and hurling them at the small rodent. They all hit their mark nearly flattening the small rodent. **

**Then Chu's eyes glowed a furious blue and shouted "THUNDERBOLT!" and the ground ripped a part plunging the men and their Gravelers into a deep pit. As soon as he was sure that they wouldn't come back up Chu collapsed breathing hard. The next thing he saw was a small white and red object hit him and- THUD! **

**Chu's eyes darted open looking around. He realized that he had fallen out of the tree branch that had supported him through the night. He shook it off and went to a near by pool to quickly clean up, then he was off.**

**Chu was making his way into a town. He couldn't remember the name, but he did remember that it was a big city. It was filled with skyscrapers and small corner side shops alike, with lots of hussle and bussle that accompanied any large city. Lots of the people had Pokémon that accompanied them as they went about their day, doing some shopping or going to met friends. **

**Chu dodged in and out of people's legs and wheels from all sorts of devices. Chu had been here several times with his human and he came back here for one reason and one reason only. Finally he found his destination, a small corner side bakery with people constantly going in and out. **

**Chu had wanted one of Mr. Strum's pastries for who knows how long. Then Chu remembered something, his human had always given Mr. Strum one of those shiny things that humans carried around, or some of the paper or little plastic cards. Chu began to hunt around the streets, his stomach growling like an angry Houndoom, until he came cross one of the silver coins. Chu made a dash for it before a human could snatch it, picked it up with his teeth, and made his way back to the pastries shop. **

**He waited for one of the humans to come out so that he could make his way in. Once he got inside he hopped up on the glass display case and put the coin down. It wasn't long before he noticed that a Pikachu was sitting on his glass case. "Hey!" Mr. Strum said as he went over to shoo him out a scowl on his face. "There will be no Pokémon standing on my…" he gave Chu another look over, then the scowl turned into a smile. **

"**Well if it isn't little Chu!" Mr. Strum said and gave him a quick scratch behind the ears. "Welcome! I haven't seen you for, well it must be several months by now!" **

"**Pika!" Chu confirmed. **

"**Well is Elden with you or is he somewhere else?" Chu just shook his head. "Well he is a busy boy. Now let me guess, you want a treat right?" Chu nodded enthusiastically and picked up the silver coin to give it to the large chef. For a second Mr. Strum just looked quizzically at him, then let out a large laugh. "Aw, Chu, I didn't expect you to pay for it! But in that case I will get you something fresh out of the oven," he took the coin and went into the back and came back with a large roll. **

"**Here you are, one large cream filled roll, nice and warm," Chu's mouth began to water, he always loved Mr. Strum's rolls. **

**Chu grabbed it with his front paws and hopped down quickly balancing on his two back legs and walked to the door. Mr. Strum opened it for him, "Don't be a stranger, and don't worry about payment, I can always spare a roll for you little buddy." Chu looked up at him and game him a quick "Pika!" as he walked out the door. **

"**And tell that boy, Elden to come over sometime. If he wants me to stay in business I could use the publicity." This time Chu just gave a quick nod and went down a street.**

**Soon Chu came to the town park. He went to his usual spot right by the lake under a large willow tree. Chu sat down and began to eat the cream filled pastry with rapid nibbles. **

**It wasn't long before the whispers began. Several of the Pokémon who were there with their humans were chatting about him. Chu over heard a few of the whisperings. "…it is him! I haven't seen him battle in who knows how long…" "…my trainer says that he could beat the elite four by himself…" "…Ohhhh! Do you think this bow looks cute, will he look this way!..." Chu sighed, this was why he didn't want to come into a town, he was too well known. **

**Chu finished off his pastry and then made a dash for the gate of the park. He just continued to run, just to blow off some of the energy that had built up. He dodged in and out of legs, through streets, and darted down back alleys. Then out of no where Chu crashed into another small yellow creature. "Hey, watch where your going!" shouted the small Pichu that that Chu had crashed into. "Take it easy bro," said another small Pichu, "it was just an accident." **

**Chu got up, "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." **

"**That's alright. Anyway my name is Pichu Little," said the second Pichu. "I'm Pichu Big," said the first one. "And together we're the Pichu Bros.!" They said in unison. **

**Chu gave a small giggle, "I'm Chu, I'm just passing through for the day. I'm off to the Kanto region, and stopped by for a quick snack." **

"**You don't want to explore the town?" asked Pichu Little with a slight tilt of his head. **

"**Well not really I've been here who knows how many times and I've seen most of it."**

"**I doubt that!' said Pichu Big. "There is tons of stuff that most Pokémon don't even know is around here!"**

"**Come on!" Pichu Little said. "We'll give you the grand tour!" and stared to run down a small alley way, followed by his bigger brother. **

**Chu shook his head and gave a small chuckle, but he ran after the Pichus. The Pichu Bros. and Chu ran all over the city, they showed him the roof tops and the small parks. They ran around through the construction sites and played tag in some of the old buildings, and got chased out by an old Gastly. **

**The Pichus were about to end the tour by showing off their club house when they ran in to trouble. Out of a side alley Houndour walked right in front of the electric trio, and with a large "CHRASH!" they all fell into a large pile. **

**The Houndour jumped out of the pile and stared shouting at the mouse Pokémon, "Watch where your going you little brats!" **

"**Hey there's no reason to get upset Houndour!" Pichu Big shouted back at the bottom of the pile. **

"**Well guess what you little brats today you and your little friend are about to get roasted! Flamethrower!" and a large fire came out of the Houndour's maw, engulfing Chu and the Pichu Bros. After a few second latter the flame let up the Pichu Bros. thinking they were as good as cooked when they realized they weren't even warm. **

**For a second or two they were stunned, then they saw that Chu was standing in front of them, also unburned. "I was hoping to have a break today, but I can see that, that won't be the case." Chu was staring Houndour down his eyes slightly blue. **

"**And what's a pipsqueak Pikachu going to do?" Houndour asked with a smirk. **

**Chu pointed at him, "Thunderbolt." After a second Houndour began to laugh when nothing came, but that stopped when he lifted off the ground. Chu gave a small flick of his finger and Houndour when flying, until he hit a big wobbly wall and fell to the ground. **

**Soon the wall that he hit vanished from behind Houndour. Lying on his back he saw that the sun was being eclipsed by something big and wobbly, it gave a great yawn, "Snorrrrrrrrlaxxxx." And then it hit Houndour but figuratively and physically what the big wobbly thing was as it came crashing down. **

**The Snorlax that had fallen on top of him rolled of a flatted and twitching Houndour. "I believe that takes care of that," Chu said clapping his hand together as his eyes turned back to normal. He turned around and saw both of the Pichus is shocked silence, for a moment. **

"**How did you do that? I didn't know Pikachus could do that! Where did you learn that? Could we learn to do that if we evolve? Who are you?" both of the Pichus babbled at the same time. Chu just held out his hands and is "slow-down" motion. The they stopped and in the lull Chu just said "I'm special. I would teach you if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." And then he stared down an alley. **

"**Wait!" shouted Pichu Big. "Where are you going!"**

**Chu turned back, "I told you I'm off to the Kanto region," Chu turned back around and continued down the alley. "I hope to see you two again some day!" and sped out of there looking like a small bold of lightning.**


End file.
